


I've Been Dying Too Tell You

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has had a crush on Harry, the pretty boy with curly hair and amazing green eyes, for years. He finally does something about it after finding out the rumors that Harry’s gay are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Dying Too Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Zayn Malik was always popular. Always the center of everyone’s attention. He had cool clothes, cool friends, went to (also hosted) cool parties, and had a cool car. He was captain of the football team, openly bisexual (that getting him any girl or boy he wants), often told he should be a model, and could be given anything he asked for.

But, despite being so popular and getting so much attention, he was never anything but nice. He never ignored or made fun of the ‘nerds’ and usually said hi to them in the hallway, or asked how they were doing if they were in a lunch line or office line together. 

So, on the first day back from summer break, Harry Styles a regular, average boy in the same year as Zayn, wasn’t surprised when Zayn slid into the seat next too his, like he always did when they had a class together, and was greeted with the usual “Hey Harry!”

“Hi, Zayn.” Harry replied with a happy smile.

“How was your summer? Anything exciting happen?”

“Was good,” Harry said nodding a little. “Met some people from out of town, spent most of my time with them.”

“Oh? A summer romance?” Zayn teased.

Harry chuckled a little. “Nah, not really a romance, more of a fling. I didn’t have any feelings, I dont think they did either, was just kind of a get your rocks off kind of thing, you know? We were both just…there. But we’re pretty close friends now.” 

Zayn nodded, tapping a finger on the edge of his desk “Hmm, makes sense I guess. Where’s she from?”

“He’s from Mullingar, Ireland.”

Zayn’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead, eyes widening in shock. “You like guys?”

Harry let out a loud laugh and smiled his pretty, dimply smile at Zayn. “I’ve been out for like two years, I thought everyone knew that.”

“Well..I heard people calling you gay before, but it was always in the locker room from the assholes of the team, so I thought they were just…you know…being assholes.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “No. Well, I mean, they’re probably trying to insult me. But I don’t define gay as an insult, it’s what I am, there’s nothing wrong with it, so they’re basically just stating facts at this point.”

“You’d think they would shut up with the gay jokes when a bisexual has the ability to get them kicked off the team.” Zayn winked and smiled as the teacher came into the room.

Harry beamed back before turning his attention to the front of the room.

\- x - 

Later, after practice it’s just Zayn and his best friend Liam left in the locker room. Zayn sighs as he puts his clothes in his duffle bag.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been sighing and staring off into the distance all day.”

“I sat with Harry in English today.”

“And?” Liam lifts an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against his locker, “You always sit with Harry when you have classes together.”

“Yes,” Zayn says sitting on the bench in front of his own locker, “But we talked and, he’s  _gay_  Liam!”

“I  _told_  you that.”

“But I didn’t think it was true. There’s to many fucking rumors in this hell hole.” Zayn picks up his bag and walks towards the door, Liam following behind. “Whatever, any way, I think I might tell him tomorrow.”

“About fucking time!” Liam says, patting Zayn on the back before walking in the direction of his own car. “Don’t chicken out or I’ll get Louis to put it in the morning announcements.”

Zayn just fingers him, laughing, before putting his bag in the back of his car and slipping into the drivers seat.

\- x -

Walking to English class the next day Zayn has to try his hardest not to throw up everywhere. He’s nervous, and he’s  _never_  been nervous over a boy - or girl - in his life.

Stepping in to the class, hes spots the familiar mop of curls, and starts heading towards them. He sucks in a deep breath when he’s a foot away, and hopes to god he doesn’t look as terrified as he feels. “Hello, love.” 

He see’s Harry’s cheeks turn a light pink, and he smiles wide at him. “I went from just ‘Harry’ to ‘Love’ overnight?”

“Yeah, well. I may or may not have had a crush on you for three years, and now I know it’s true you’re gay. So, I figured, why not?” He mumbles quietly. His eyes flick up to see Harry open his mouth to say something, but he gets cut off by the teacher asking for everyone’s attention. 

Zayn’s disappointed, but he turns to listen to what the teacher is saying. A minute later, a piece of paper crumpled into a ball smacks him in the face and bounces on to his desk, then he hears Harry giggling beside him.

Zayn smooths out the paper, and see’s  _‘so when are you taking me on a date?’_  printed neatly on it. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop from smiling too wide.

He pulls out his  pen and writes _‘not sure i want to now. you hit me in the face. :( i’m not okay with being in an abusive relationship.’_  under where Harry had written before, then slides the paper onto Harry’s desk when the Mr.Lesser isn’t looking.

Zayn hears more giggling, then a moment later the paper is being dropped back in front of him. 

 _‘i’ll make it up to you on our date then. you know you cant resist this face.’_  there’s a small drawing of what he assumes is Harry beside the writing. It’s adorable.

_‘fine, tonight? 7?’_

_‘great! now stop distracting me Malik.’_

Zayn spends the rest of class smiling and trying to will away the blush on his cheeks.

The bell finally rings, so Zayn starts putting his things away (making sure he saves the paper he and Harry were talking on). He turns to talk to Harry after, but he’s already across the room talking too Louis, so Zayn just sighs and walks out.

\- x -

“Zayn Malik asked me out! Well, I kind of asked him out, a little bit. I dunno, but I’m going on a fucking date with Zayn fucking Malik!” Harry gasps for air after getting his sentence out and Louis laughs loudly.

“I’m glad, but you probably should have talked to him instead of rushing over here to me you idiot.”

Oh. Harry hadn’t thought of that. 

He frowns at Louis, who just laughs again and walks away.

Harry decides to go find Zayn before the next class starts, but as he’s walking out of the class room, a hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him in the other direction, causing him to let out a surprised yelp.

It’s Zayn, leaning against the wall looking entirely too pleased with himself for scaring the shit out of Harry. “You were talking to Louis, so I waited.” He says, gripping Harrys hips and pulling him closer.

Harry blushes and wraps his arms around Zayns neck. He’s aware of the people staring, Zayn’s bisexual but as far as Harry knows he’s never actually dated a boy. So yeah, this probably is surprising. “Yeah, sorry. I  got excited. Had to tell him the prettiest boy in school asked me out.” He says grinning and batting his eyelashes a little.

The bell rings loudly through the hallway and Zayn frowns, Harry thinks he looks prettier when he smiles. He especially like when his tongue peeks out from behind his teeth. “I’m sorry, I would be late to class to talk to you, but I have to pure tutor freshman gym class.”

Harry smiles up at Zayn when he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezes tight, “Cute.” 

Zayn leans down and presses his lips against Harrys softly for a moment. “Okay, I really have to go now. Sit with me at lunch? Louis can come too.” Harry nods, and Zayn presses another quick kiss to his lips before pushing off the wall and walking down the hallway.

Harry giggles and watches Zayn walk away, smiling and saying hi to people he knows, before turning on his heel and walking to Math.


End file.
